fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Valentine 2016 Event Re-Run/Main Quest
Prologue |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Choco Servant |en11stats = Lvl 5 7,542 HP |en12 = Choco Servant |en12stats = Lvl 5 7,859 HP |en13 = Choco Servant |en13stats = Lvl 5 6,226 HP |dropicons = }} }} 第一節 |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = 梅菲斯托費勒斯 |en11stats = Lvl 19 23,410 HP |en12 = Teach |en12stats = Lvl 22 25,456 HP |dropicons = }} |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Choco-Pirates |en11stats = Lvl 12 2,421 HP |en12 = Choco-Pirates |en12stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en13 = Choco-Pirates |en13stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Choco-Pirates |en21stats = Lvl 15 5,742 HP |en22 = Choco-Pirates |en22stats = Lvl 13 5,142 HP |en23 = Choco-Pirates |en23stats = Lvl 13 4,989 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Choco-Pirates |en31stats = Lvl 15 6,499 HP |en32 = Choco-Servant (弗朗西斯‧德雷克) |en32stats = Lvl 12 33,575 HP |en33 = Choco-Pirates |en33stats = Lvl 15 6,499 HP |dropicons = }} |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = 斯巴達克斯 (Get ready for first turn NP) |en11stats = Lvl 18 23,826 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Choco-Servant (伊莉莎白·巴托里) |en21stats = Lvl 12 11,494 HP |en22 = Choco-Servant (尼祿・克勞狄烏斯) |en22stats = Lvl 8 11,312 HP |en23 = Teach |en23stats = Lvl 22 28,638 HP |dropicons = }} }} 第二節 |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Choco-Skeleton |en11stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |en12 = Choco-Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |en13 = Choco-Skeleton |en13stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = EMIYA |en21stats = Lvl 24 32,162 HP |en22 = 迪爾姆德 |en22stats = Lvl 20 34,741 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} }} |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Caesar |en11stats = Lvl 26 34,218 HP |en12 = EMIYA |en12stats = Lvl 24 27,512 HP |en13 = 迪爾姆德 |en13stats = Lvl 20 23,326 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} |2}} }} }} 第三節 |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en11stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en12 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en12stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en13 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en13stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en14 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en14stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en15 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en15stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en16 = Chocolate 人工生命體 |en16stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en17 = Paracelsus |en17stats = Lvl 28 52,338 HP |dropicons = |36}} |3}} }} }} Chapter 4 |Lv 40, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Choco Servant (阿拉什) |en11stats = Lvl 16 4,306 HP |en12 = Choco Servant (大流士三世) |en12stats = Lvl 16 4,704 HP |en13 = Choco Servant (咒腕的哈桑) |en13stats = Lvl 18 4,593 HP |battle2 = battle 2/3 |en21 = Choco Servant (諸葛孔明〔埃爾梅羅II世〕) |en21stats = Lvl 20 7,783 HP |en22 = Choco Servant (貞德) |en22stats = Lvl 20 10,854 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = 童謠 |en31stats = Lvl 30 66,768 HP |dropicons = |4}} }} }} Letter from Mash One of the Login Rewards for February 14, is Letter from Mash. Having this item unlocks a new quest. 22,834 HP |en12 = 尤瑞艾莉 |en12stats = Lvl 17 19,310 HP |en13 = 斯忒諾 |en13stats = Lvl 16 18,355 HP |dropicons = }} 53,693 HP |dropicons = }} 63,843 HP |dropicons = }} ---- Trivia # Chapter 1's title refers to one step in the process of making chocolate. # Chapter 2: "Mother" refers to EMIYA (reference from Fate/hollow ataraxia). "Trouble With Women" refers to Diarmuid's love spot, which is said to cause women to fall in love with him. en:Valentine 2016 Event Re-Run/Main Quest category:活動